The Unwelcomed Guest
by shingeki-no-Marukaite-Chikyuu
Summary: Al brings a guest along with him late to the G8 meeting. The other nations disapprove of their presence, and all Hell breaks loose multiple times thoughout. *Warning: vulgar and foreign language, blood, and mild sex content.*
1. Preface

• Al brings a guest along with him late to the G8 meeting. The other nations disapprove of their presence, and all Hell breaks loose multiple times thoughout. *Warning: vulgar and foreign language, blood, and mild sex content.*

**_Scene:_**

_Conference room within the G8 building at 12:10. The table is covered with a white table cloth and vases full of red-pink carnations, cigarette plates, and drinking glasses for the members' line down the table. To the left side of the room, there is a bar where the beverages are made for the meeting and a closet. All nations are present except for America. England is at the front of the table behind the doors with a plate of cupcakes with light pink frosting and blue paper hugging each one all stacked neatly in front of him. France is to his left recovering from a hangover, half-passed out on the table with a glass of redbreast in his right hand. It appears he has been here since last night. Canada is next to him, playing with his barbed wire hockey stick. Next is Russia trying to converse with Japan. However Kuro is ignoring him by reading pornographic manga. Across from Kuro is Germany, who is smoking a cigarette and having a beer. To the right of Lutz is Northern Italy. Luciano is playing with one of his many knives. Next to Luciano are two empty chairs where Al and Oliver should be. The slight quietness is over when Matt starts to converse with Luciano. _


	2. A Missing America and a Swear Jar

A Missing America and a Swear Jar

"Hey Luciano I have a plan, IF you are willing to do it", Matt asks. He is slightly leaning forward on to the table with his arms are slightly crossed and his elbows on the table. Then he takes out a cigarette, lights it, and starts smoking.

"Oh yeah, what is it and what makes YOU think I'll do it", he responds as he slams his hands on to the table, ready to jump across the table and attack Matt if he does something offensive. Matt takes to cigarette out of his mouth with his left hand between his middle and ring finger.

"Now, now it just a plan to scare Al when he walks through the doors", he calmly replies slightly backing away from the table and takes a hit. "When we hear Al walking toward the room, I'll go up to the bar with my hockey stick. As he gets hands on the door I'll walk closer to the doors, and you will stand up. When Al opens the door, you throw a knife at the wall… as close as you can get to the doorway." He then sets his cigarette down on a plate. "Al will be angry and start yelling and I'll sneaky up behind him while he is yelling… AND I CLUB THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" he yells and slams his right fist down on the table.

"HEY!" Oliver shouts as he slams his hands down onto the table. "Swearing! MONEY in the JAR NOW!" and points over towards the bar. Matt angrily grabs his cigarette from the plate and puts his hands at the edge of the table and pushes off to walk to the bar. He gets up and takes out his wallet from his back left pocket, looking for money as he stomps towards it. The jar is not on the counter so Matt goes behind the counter and begins to search for it, however he cannot find it.

"Hey Oliver, if you want my money SO BAD whenever I cuss, you can AT LEAST NOT HIDE THE DANG JAR!" he says while opening the cupboard doors.

"It should be over there." Oliver says sweetly as he walks over to the bar to help Matt search for the jar. However he cannot find the jar at the bar. So he walks over to his belongings but cannot it there either. Then he remembers that he left the jar at home. "OH SCONES," He mutters while he is on the ground. Matt sees that Oliver forgot the jar and leaps over the counter, laughing and returning to his seat satisfied with keeping his money.

"Is it true? Did you forget your swear jar?" questions Nikolai to Oliver.

Luciano is standing up with both hands on the table and exclaims "Did you REALLY FUCKING forget your OWN DAMN SWEAR JAR! HAHAHAHA! THAT'S FUCKING KARMA FOR YOU, BASTARD!" Luciano continues yelling various cuss words left and right in the background with Canada joining him. Eventually Kuro decide to join Matt and Luciano, not because he likes them, but because it is causing Oliver pain.

"Don't you think that you guys can be a little nicer to Oliver?" ask Lutz to cussing trio.

"How about not, BITCH" replies Luciano. "That bastard NOW KNOWS how we FUCKING feel when we have to donate money to HIS FUCKING SWEAR JAR when we say ONE MOTHERFUCKING CUSS WORD. He can live though ONE FUCKING DAY IN HELL." "Hey Matt! You CAZZO DI MERDA! 1 Do you want to get a motherfucking drink with ME?" Luciano asks Matt ignoring if Lutz whether he had a response or not. "

SURE! Tu FACE DE CUL! 2" Matt replies then ask Kuro "Hey vous suceuse! Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous 3?"

Kuro accepts with a "はいクソ地獄 4"and the group goes towards the bar continuing their swearing party. This racket awakens Francois from his drunken comma. He gets his head off of the table, takes a swig of his redbreast, and lights a cigarette.

"You guys do know Ollie is here right? Unless you want to waste your national budgets funds due to your uncontrollable potty mouths." Francois said back to the two boys ravaging though the bar for drinks.

"Oliver, the ass-wipe, forgot to bring the damn jar, and we are taking advantage of the fucking situation." answers Matt as he and the others return to the table. Matt with a Budweiser beer in his hand, Luciano has a glass of Godiva, and Kuro with Chuhai.

"Oh really and how is he putting up with la situation?" Francois questions while looking under the table to see Oliver's condition. However Oliver's back is to Francois and he cannot see Oliver expression.

"It's motherfucking HILARIOUS! And I have a front row seat to his fucking breakdown!" replies Luciano. "Oliver is curled up in a ball crying and rocking himself back and forth covering his ears."

"Alright you guys! We need him for this meet in a somewhat stable condition. Let's not make him curse us all. England please pull yourself together, it not the end of the world." stated Lutz as he walks over to England to comfort and help him regain sanity.

"We have more important ordeals to deal with, like getting this meeting done and over with. I propose that we start the meeting without Al. Let's vote." states Nikolai.

"We should wait until he shows up; hopefully my fucking head will stop spinning when he finally comes. Il suce baise5!" states Francois.

"I agree with Nikolai, we should start this fucking meeting and have that son of the bitch miss shit from being late." responses Matt.

"I don't care if we start this meeting now or an hour from now as long as we have it" says Kuro

"We should wait for him. Either way, es (ist mir egal6)." Lutz tries to state but is cut off by Luciano.

"Who cares what you think." Luciano interrupts Lutz. "We should have started this meeting at noon with or without Al. It's his fucking fault he is late."

Oliver has gotten off of the floor and seems to be back to his normal sweet state. "We should wait it is the civil thing to do. I do not wish to repeat myself due to his lack of time management." "Well we will wait until 12:30 then if he is not he we will start." Nikolai proposes. All agree with this idea.

**Translations**

**1. Fucking shit**

**2. ****You ass face**

**3. Hey you cock-sucker! ****Do you want to join us?**

**4. Hell fucking yes**

**5. It fucking sucks**

**6. I do not care**


	3. Cupcakes and An Angry Italian

Cupcakes and an Angry Italian

**Author's notes: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. Major changes were made to it and some serious writer's block hit me in the end. Chapter four will be up as soon as I am done editing and 5 is half way done.**

Then Matt and Luciano start eyeing the cupcakes that Oliver made.

"Oliver, what kind of cupcakes did you bring?" questions Matt.

"Red velvet." replies Oliver as a giant smirk appears on his face. "Do you want any?"

"YES!" replies Luciano and Matt looking like dogs with drool starting to roll down their chins.

"You know I cannot resist red velvet cupcakes! Now bring them over here." states Matt.

"Just bring the whole motherfucking plate over here! I'M STARVING!" comments Luciano.

"Manners boys, and maybe you can have some." responses Oliver to the two reaching for the stack of cupcakes.

Both of them grunt and finally say in unison "Oliver, can we please have some of your delicious cupcakes."

"Very good!" Oliver is now as cheery as ever. "Okay you can have some poppets." he says as he starts to pass the plate towards Matt and Luciano. However Francois stops the plate before they get to them. He then stands up takes the plate with him.

"Hey you better not eat all of those cupcakes!" growls Luciano getting ready to attack Francois.

"Oh I'm not going to eat these crapcakes." Francois says.

"Then hand them over! I want something to go with my beer." exclaims Matt jumping and climbing trying to grab a cupcake from Francois's grasp.

"Êtes-Vous sûr7? You have no idea what Ollie put in those fucking cupcakes. Et si j'étais vous 8 who were picking on him just moments ago, I would not trust eating shit that he made. Especially if he is known to put poison, curses, body parts, and God fucking knows what else in the food he cooks." mentioned Francois.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS" both Matt and Luciano reply at the same time.

"What did you fucking think they got their red color came from? Now pass those sons of bitches over here!" smartly replies Luciano growing irritated with Francois.

"Ooo that does sound good right now!" Matt thinks, making him even hungrier. "Gut cupcakes, Oliver you should copyright that shit before I steal that idea."

"Yeah only if your cooking wasn't crap to begin with." comments Kuro.

"HEY!" exclaims Matt then he rethinks the idea. "Yeah, you're right. I will probably have my ass sued off before I become a millionaire. "

"If you don't give me a cupcake now Frenchy boy, I'll jump across this table and SCALP that pretty fucking head of ours!" Luciano threatened.

"Just give them the cupcakes Francois. If they kill themselves then we would have to listen to them anymore." reasons Lutz. Francois then drops the plate on the table then takes out other cigarette and smokes again. Both Matt and Luciano dig into the cupcakes.

They then decide to include Kuro but he declines, stating that "I do not want to kill myself with Oliver cupcakes today."

"So are there and body parts in those cupcakes?" Nikolai asked Matt.

"Unfortunately not." Matt says disappointed with his mouth full of cupcakes. "So they are either poisoned, cursed, or nothing is wrong with them."

"Well we will have to wait and see then." commented Lutz. Luciano then stops he race with Matt to turn towards to his left and slaps Lutz across his face. The impact was so hard that, Lutz fell backward and out of his chair.

Then Luciano jumps on top of him slashing at him with his knives, shouting "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART-ASS COMMENTS! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH AND KEEP YOUR SHITTY COMMENTS TO YOUR FUCKING SELF! TU SEI LA MIA CAGNA E NON SI DIMENTICA 9!" Lutz is trying to protect himself by putting his arms in the way of Luciano's knife. All the others gather close and start to decide the best way to break up the two.

Nikolai finally comes up with an idea, "Ok here is the plan I will try to break up the two, Francois and Matt, you take down Luciano. I suggest you each take an arm first so you will not get slashes. Together we will try to talk him down. Kuro and Oliver; you take Lutz near the closet and dress his wounds. If we lose control of Luciano and he runs towards Lutz; hide him in the closet."

"Hey why can't I take down Luciano?" questions Kuro angrily.

"You are Lutz protection. If Luciano comes towards Lutz, you attack him. Also to help Oliver because he can't lift Lutz all by himself and you are more stable than him." answer Nikolai.

"Hey! I am not that weak!" Oliver says as he takes out his knife and starts to go over towards the brawl to separate it himself. However Francois grabs his collar to stops him.

"What are you, stupide? Stick to the plan dang it!" Francois says trying to reason and calm down Oliver without swearing.

"You see what I mean?" says Nikolai to Kuro as Francois lectures Oliver. "If Oliver goes psycho, you have to defend for Lutz if we can't hold Luciano and Oliver down at the same time." "Ok." He says to the rest without waiting for Kuro to reply, "Let go now before it gets much worst." The rest of the G8 follows Nikolai plan. Nikolai, Francois, and Matt rip Luciano off of Lutz, which in the process Luciano drops his knives in his hands. Then the French duo drags him toward the doors, but Luciano puts up a fight, cussing and fighting them.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I WAS NOT FINISHED WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH YET." Luciano screams as they pull him away. Eventually they pin him to the ground.

Kuro and Oliver go over to take Lutz by the closet. "Hey can you walk?" questions Kuro hoping that he can so that they did not need to carry him.

"I think so, he did not get my legs" responses Lutz then Oliver and Kuro help him sit and stand up. However Lutz's midsection is severally cut and winches and moans when he finally gets up and start to walk as fast as he can with Oliver's and Kuro's help. Slowly but surely, Lutz, Oliver, and Kuro finally get near the closet. Then they lay Lutz on his back and rip off Lutz's bloodstained white shirt and use it to stop the bleeding on the big wounds and something for Lutz to bite on.

_Thank god that Lutz fell backwards off the chair and Luciano did flip Lutz so he could attack his back. _Oliver thinks as he grabs the first-aid kit from the bar.

Meanwhile the rest of the G8 was confronting Luciano and to try to calm him down. "Luciano calm down! Lutz was stating his opinion, which he is allowed to do." tells Nikolai calmly to Luciano, but Luciano is still struggling to get up.

"HE NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO SHUT HIS FUCKING MOUTH!" replies Luciano.

"And you need to calm down your motherfucking temper and not go berserk on others. You can do that on your own time." comments Francois.

"OH SO NOW I CANNOT HANDLE MY OWN FUCKING SITUATIONS! FUCK YOU, YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD. " Luciano yells, now enraged.

Oliver returns with the kit and sees Kuro struggling to dress the wounds and getting frustrated.

"Ugh! What the he-heck am I doing fu- wrong?" Kuro questions while trying his best to hold back on his swearing.

Then Oliver puts his on Kuro shoulder "Let me take over I'll do a better job and I can do stitches, if he needs it."

"Are you sure you can handle it? I can help a little." asks Kuro worried that the wounds would trigger Oliver to go insane.

"I would appreciate the help." Oliver says as he goes down to take over dressing the damage.

_Lutz, just moments ago, had comforted… and defended me, was on the floor… with gashes across his arms and midsection._ Thought Oliver _Luciano just can't attack someone from a statement that they said... Even if it was to see if he was going to be poisoned my prefect cupcakes with nothing in them. I would not want to poison any of them… then, but now… Luciano deserved it. _He then finally snaps "Luciano must pay." Oliver whispered as takes out his knife.

"Uh?" Kuro says paying more attention to the Luciano situation than Oliver. He turns his head hoping Oliver will repeat himself and then sees him standing with the knife. "Oliver! NO!" he yells as he tries to grab Oliver to stop him, but is unsuccessful. Oliver makes a dash towards Luciano. _Oh Fuck!_ Kuro thinks has he helps Lutz into the closet and then yells "HEY WATCH FOR OLIVER!"

Nikolai turns around and both Matt and Francois look up to see Oliver charging toward them.

"LET ME GO AND I'LL TAKE HIM!" says Luciano.

"Not a fucking chance!" says Matt as he pushes Luciano's head down on the floor. "You will go after Lutz than Oliver!"

"OH COME ON! HE IS AFTER ME NOT YOU GUYS SO LET ME AT HIM!" Luciano reasons. Then a big crash occurs. Matt and Francois look up to see that Nikolai had jumped over the table to tackle Oliver.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Nikolai asks trying to bring Oliver to sanity.

"I'M GOING TO KILL LUCIANO FOR WHAT HE DID TO LUTZ! NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Oliver states squirming around trying to get out of Nikolai's grip.

"You know you can kill Luciano! All of us are immortal! The only thing attacking Luciano would cause is you being injured as bad as Lutz!" Nikolai reasons, hoping that the enraged England will come to his senses. _Maybe I should have rethought this. I figured that Oliver would go insane, but I forgot that Kuro does not have medical knowledge to heal Lutz all by himself._

_Oh God why the hell am I stuck healing Lutz. What was Nikolai thinking? _Kuro thinks as he struggles to just wrap the wounds not checking to see if any need stiches or not. _Maybe Matt will switch with me if I tell him that I suck at medical wrapping._ "Lutz, I am getting Matt to come here he will do a better job than me." Kuro tells Lutz as he unwraps his wrapping and then runs for help.

Meanwhile Matt and Francois had almost brought Luciano to a normal state. Luciano is now sitting up but Matt and Francois still have a tight grip on him. Ahhh! Kuro!" he yells as he sees Kuro approaching him. However before Matt or Francois turns around, Kuro jump kicks Luciano's head which cause the trio to fall down. Luciano falls back, his head slams on the floor and is out cold.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL! HE WAS ALMOST BACK TO FUCKING NORMAL!" yells Francois and Matt.

"DID YOU GO FUCKING NUTS LIKE OLIVER?" questions Francois as he tackles Kuro because there is no reason to control an unconscious person.

_What the hell is going on over there! _Thought Nikolai still dealing with Oliver._ Maybe Kuro was trying to switch so someone else they can heal Lutz! Oh Fuck! _"Oliver you must get over this grudge! Right now Lutz is all by himself injured and defenseless because Kuro can't heal him!" Nikolai revealed not thinking on how he would react. But it seemed to snap Oliver out of his rage.

"Please let me go so I can help Lutz." Oliver stated seeming to return to his cheery state.

Nikolai then gets off of Oliver and he runs over to Lutz. _Well at least Oliver is bad to normal. But now I have to deal with that mess over there. _ Nikolai sighs as he gets up off of the floor and walks over to Matt, Francois, Kuro, and Luciano to see what Kuro did. As he gets closer he sees that Luciano is on the floor unconscious with Matt nearby in case Luciano comes to.

Then there is Francois on top of Kuro yelling at him. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CONTROL AN ANGRY PYSHO KNIFE-SWINGING ITALIAN! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU CAN CONTROL HIM YOURSELF! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I KNOCKED HIM OUT SO ONE OF YOU CAN SAFE LUTZ!" Kuro says trying to get up.

"Francois, Get off of him!" Nikolai reasons as he tries to pull the two apart. Matt joins Nikolai to separate the two by taking Francois.

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL QUE VOUS FAITES! 10 I WAS TRYING TO MAKE KURO SEE SOME REASON. NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN THAT MUDEROUS BASTARD WAKES UP." complains and questions Francois as Matt drags him away from Kuro.

"Maybe Kuro knocking out Luciano was not a bad idea." ponders Nikolai

"Why was that a good idea? Luciano going to be fucking pissed when he awakes up!" Matt comments as he pulls out another cigarette.

"Well, depending on how hard I hit him, He may have forgotten the whole situation." suggests Kuro.

"We might be able to pull it off depending if he does forget the incident and Lutz's wounds." agrees Nikolai.

"Hey speaking of Lutz is Oliver with him?" questions Canada.

"Yeah once I told him about Lutz being alone with no medical help, he went back to normal and rushed over to him." Nikolai states and pulls out a cigarette.

"Well I'll better go back there and help the candy covered freak, in case he has another breakdown." Matt says as he stands up and walks over towards the closet. "I'll leave you ass-hats to deal with the Luciano situation."

Kuro, Francois, and Nikolai place Luciano in his chair. "Should we put his head on the table?" suggests Kuro "It will make it seem more realistic that he passed out." The other two agree to put Luciano's head on the table.

"I guess I'll clean up the blood because I know you two will not do it, or you would do such a horrible job that someone else will have to clean it up again." states Nikolai. Neither appose to this suggestion. "Спасибо придурки. 11" He mutters as he goes to the bar to get hot water and cleaning supplies.

After five minutes Matt and Oliver return with Lutz. He can walk a little bit by himself, but the pain that shoots though his body is too much for him to walk across the room all by himself. The cuts on his arms are not as deep as the ones on his abdomen ones. Most of the visible cuts have scabbed over and can easily pass as old scars.

"I'll see if we have an extra white shirt in the closet." Oliver says as they set Lutz back in his seat.

"No need." replies Lutz "I should have an extra in my bag. I always carry extra supplies when I go places with Luciano." England then searches through the German's bag to find the white shirt then helps Lutz with his shirt.

"So what is the story that we are going to tell when Luciano finally wakes up?" questions Matt as he takes his seat.

"He could not handle his cupcakes?" jokes Lutz.

"Oh no he should fall out of his own chair so he will stop tipping and breaking the chairs." suggests Oliver hoping this would be an opportunity to teach Luciano some manners.

"Yeah he stole my favorite chair one time and broke it." complains Matt.

Once they finally agree on the full story they are going to tell Luciano. He finally comes to.

"Ugh what the hell did I fucking do?" Luciano says as he comes to consciousness. "My head fucking hurts like hell! The last thing I remember is eating cupcakes with Matt." Many of the nations let out sighs of relief that their plan will work, but Oliver is still stiff as Luciano came to a realization that Oliver had poisoned the cupcakes. "HEY YOU SUGARED BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU PUT IN THOSE CUPCAKES?" Luciano says to try to attack Oliver. However his brain is still scrambled from the hit and Oliver makes a dash and hides behind Francois's and Matt's hoping at least one of them, or Nikolai would stop Luciano from killing him. Luciano get up and try to walk again, but falls over and stays on the ground.

"England did not poison the cupcakes." Matt finally states. "If he did then why am I fine?"

"It only takes one cupcake to poison a person." replies Luciano as he gets off of the floor and on to his chair. "If I wasn't poison then why was I passed out, then?" Luciano finally questions.

"You fell out of your chair and smacked you head on the floor." Kuro finally states before the situation grows out of their control.

"Yeah right! You must think I as stupid as fuck don't you?" states Luciano not believing the story.

"It's true, you tried to eat cupcakes and trip your goddamn chair at the same time and lost control of the chair." chimes in Matt. "You fell backwards and hit your head off of the floor, thus making you unconscious and me the victor."

"Then why was my head on the table then?" Luciano inquires starting to believe the nations' tall tale.

"You rather Al came in here laughing his ass off because he figured out you fell out of our chair? Soyez le bienvenu! 12" Francois comments as he takes out another cigarette.

"Well I guest so. My head hurts so much that I can think straight right now." Luciano states believing the story. "And you're right Francois; I would not want to look like a dumbass in front of Al."

**Translation**

**7. Êtes-Vous sûr: Are you sure**

**8. Et si j'étais vous: And if I were you**

**9. TU SEI LA MIA CAGNA E NON SI DIMENTICA: You are my bitch and don't forget it!**

**10. C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL QUE VOUS FAITES!: What the fuck are you doing**

**11. Спасибо придурки: Thanks assholes!**

**12. Soyez le bienvenu: You're welcome**


	4. Look Who Shows Up!

Look Who Shows Up!

**Author's Note: **

**Five is almost done but I am not putting it up until six is done. But luckily six and seven are going up at the same time, and with school coming to a close expect more fan-fictions and faster updates.**

Then they hear footsteps approaching. Continuing with his plans whether Luciano will join him or not, Matt approaches the door with his hockey stick. The others watch to see how this plan will result. The footsteps stop and the seven countries hear a click of an opening door handle. Luciano, who seem like he is following the plan, immediately, stands up waiting until the door fully opens. Suddenly both of the double doors open and hit the wall with a crash.

"WHAT'S UP LOSERS!" shouts Al as he opens the door. Quickly Luciano throws a knife towards the doorway. However Al is not alone. To his right side is a thin and very beautiful girl. She has big blue eyes; long curly brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with a Prussian blue flower in her hair, has a caramel brown tan. She is wearing a tight fitting lime green cami with Al's leather Bomber Jacket on her shoulders, White heel sandals, and short jean shorts. And of course to his right is his nailed baseball bat. She lets out a squeal and cringes towards Al for safety as she sees the knife flung towards her. The knife lands in the crease that separates the wall and the one inch molding framing the doorway. The knife is about 2 inches away from Al's head.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" screams Al towards Luciano who is still standing in disbelief at Al's guest. "Oh Shit!" Al mutters as he goes back into his back pocket to give money to the swear jar.

"Not today Al." Kuro says as he sees Al reaching towards his back pocket.

"Really!" Al exclaims as he takes his hand away from his wallet.

"Ollie forgot to bring the jar today." explains Francois.

"Will you please stop calling me Ollie?" asks Oliver.

"Je crains que non13, Ollie." replies Francois. Then Al's girl looks to her left to see the frozen Matt still wanting to hit Al and she screams once again and looks for safety from Al.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCKS DUDE? You scared the crap out of my dollface here!" question Al as her tries to comfort his girl again.

"Je peux vous poser la même question 14" Matt responds as he puts down his hockey stick to his left side. "I was going to teach you a lesson on showing up late to meetings." And then he takes out a cigarette.

"Ahem, aren't you going to introduce your guest?" ask Oliver to try and stop Matt and Al from having a fight.

"Don't tell me what to do, fucknugget." Al tells Oliver. Oliver shrivels and his eyes begin to water. "Ugh! Fine, everyone this is Cali."

"I will go to the closet and get her a chair." states Nikolai as gets out of his seat to the closet near him to grab an extra chair. He then sets the chair between Al's and Luciano's chair. Al gesture Cali to the seat and the both walk towards the table.

"Does this means that we can bring girls to the meetings now?" questions Luciano as Matt, AL and Cali take their seats around the table. "Because I could have brought one here and passed the time with her while we waited for you."

"Yeah and what would happen Al finally showed up?" questioned Nikolai. "I know that none of us are that stupid to come and drag you to a meeting while you were doing God knows what with her. And did you forget that you were passed out until just a few moments ago?" he reminds Luciano.

"Ugh, don't fucking remind me!" he says as he puts his head down on the table with his headache increasing.

"Hey! Heads up!" snaps Oliver. Luciano then purposely bangs his head down on the table which does not help is headache and sat back up.

"YOU WERE FUCKING PASSED OUT JUST A FEW FUCKING MOMENTS BEFORE YOU THREW A KNIFE AT US WITH A HEADACHE!" yells Al enraged.

"Hey thank your luck stars and stripes that I did not hit you." the smarky Italian replies.

"Geesh, if I had known that Al was going to bring a lovely lady with him, I would have not sent the mademoiselle I had here last night home." Francois said full with regret.

"You brought a girl here?" questioned Matt as he turns to Francois with a face of confusion.

"Yeah. We fucked in your chair." Francois replies sarcastically. Immediately Canada jumps out of his seat and grabs a new chair from the closet. "Je plaisantais15" he response as he sees Matt changing chairs.

"Yeah which part bringing a slut here of fucking her in Matt's chair?" comments Luciano as he finally gains the strength to go over to pull his knife out of the wall. Francois does not respond to Luciano's question and sits in his chair quietly smoking his cigarette.

"So are we going to start the meeting then?" announces Nikolai before the situation falls too much out of hand. All agree and they begin their meeting on creating new ideas for efficient energy use in their country. Every now and then Matt and Luciano continue their race to see who can eat the most of Oliver's cupcakes. During the whole meeting both Nikolai and Lutz look at Cali as much as possible. At one point Lutz passes a note to Nikolai that says: _"_Cali has nice boobs. Don't you agree?" Within thirty minutes into the meeting Cali begins to become bored and pick up a piece of paper and begins drawing on it. However this activity gains boredom after a short while.

Translations

13: Je crains que non: I am afraid not

14: Je peux vous poser la même question: I can ask you the same question

15: Je plaisantais I was kidding


	5. Good God Get a Lodge

**1. Good God Get a Lodge**

***Ok here are some shout-out that I forgot to do when I updated this story last. First off, I would like to thank Renne and FangirlSpotted for making comments on the story. I would also thank Lurking Phoenix for including this story in their community! **

**Haa you are on fanfiction, da? **

**Yes Russia I updating my monster of a story.**

**Say how is my story doing so far.**

**Ummm... I haven't posted your story yet.**

**Whhaaattt? **

**Well you know school, plays, band, other stories.**

**Da but you started my story before Too Much To Handle. **

**Russia your story is a mess right now and I need a lot of time to figure out how to put it all together.**

**Well we can solve that I can put you in a kolkhoz and force you to work on my story.**

**But Ivan, they don't have electricity or wi-fi for me to upload or research for your story.**

**Well I can lock you in my basement. You will do fine. *Picks me up and drags me from my comfortable bed to his dungeon basement***

**NNOOO! I need my laptop for my writing! Well it seems Ivan has captured me and forced me to work on his story. Hopefully I will post his story and he will set me free. I try to work on other stories when he is not looking. **

Within 45 minutes into the meeting Cali gets out of her seat and onto Al's lap. She whispers something into Al's ear and then they have a make-out session. At first the others ignore it but five minutes later the rest have had enough of it.

Matt speaks up finally saying what everyone else was thinking "If you want to fuck that bitch you brought with you, you can have at least some fucking decency to go to another room."

"What did you say you moose-fucker!" Al asks as he pushes Cali aside.

"You heard me you veggie-shit! GO GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Matt repeats now enraged. "We had to wait for your ass to finally get there, the least you can do is pay attention to the meeting or leave."

"DO YOU WANT TO GO, YOU MAPLE-SUCKING BITCH?" Al finally snaps bring up his blood-stained baseball bat as a threat.

"BRING IT ON! YOU MAN-WHORE!" Matt retaliated and brought up his hockey stick from underneath the table. Then Al grabs onto the table preparing to jump onto it to get a good swing at Matt's head.

Immediately England screams at the top of his lungs, "DON'T YOU DARE HIT MY DEAR MATTHEW OR GET YOU FLITHY BOOTS ON MY WHITE EGYPTIAN COTTON IVY LEAF DAMASK TABLECLOTH!" However Oliver spoke too late, Al had already jumped on to the table and started to swing at Matt's head. Matt, however ducked under the table to afford getting hit. Al could not stop his swing after Matt ducked and smacked Nikolai with his bat.

_Oh fucking shit Nikolai is going to fucking kill me._ Thought Al as he jumped off the table and made a dash out of the room before Nikolai could catch him. However Matt, who was under the table and unaware that Al hit Nikolai, hooked Al's ankles with his barbed wire hockey stick and fell over. _God damn it that bastard._ All thinks as he fell on the ground and tries to get up again and away from the Russian. He rushed up to his feet, limping/ running out of the room.

"HEY I THOUGHT THAT YOU NEVER RUN AWAY FROM YOU OWN FIGHTS!" yells Matt as he gets out from under the table and follows him up the stairs.


End file.
